Words Left Unspoken
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: Ever wished you could tell the one you love exactly how you feel? He does but, now it maybe too late.  Eh, summary is crap
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey all, this story is AU, and a bit out of character, especially for our blue devil. He's going to explore his emotional side quite a bit in regards to his feeling towards Lady. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

"Hang on Lady, we're almost there. Stay with me honey." He said in a shaky voice. Vergil ran as fast as he could through the streets. He glanced down at Lady, her head lolled to one side, blood soaked through the jacket he wrapped her in. _She's not going to make it._ He growled at himself for having such a thought. _The hell she's not._ He triggered and took to the air heading in the direction of the nearest hospital. He could see it now, just a few more minutes.

Landing at the emergency room doors he reverted back to his human form "Don't leave me Lady." He whispered down to her. Vergil rushed inside. "I need a doctor, now!" Three hurried over to him, Dr. Burnes was one of them. He had known the devil hunters on a personal level and had made several house calls to the shop throughout the years.

"Vergil what happened?" He tried to look at her wounds but Vergil held her protectively to him. "Son, you've gotta let her go now, so we can help her, ok?" Dr, Burnes said softly.

Vergil nodded and laid her down on the gurney. "We were attacked. She's lost a lot of blood."

They wheeled her away. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her. Vergil you're bleeding." He had a deep gash across his abdomen.

"I'm fine. Just take care of her." His voice was numb, but his eyes held a torrent of emotion. Dr. Burnes nodded and took off toward the operating room.

**FFFFF**

"Hello?" Dante's sleepy voice came over the phone.

"Dante." Vergil's voice was barely about a whisper.

Dante sat up quickly, rustling the blond sleeping next to him. "Verge? What's wrong?" He immediately started to get dressed. "Verge talk to me."

Vergil took a quivering breath. "It's Lady Te." Was all he managed to get out.

Dante stuck his girls behind his back under his shirt. "Where are you?"

"St. Augustine's."

"I'm on my way." Dante grabbed his keys off the dresser.

"Dante, where are you going?" said the blond as she stretched.

"Go back to sleep Trish. I'll be home in a little while." He kissed her cheek and walked out the door. Lady and Trish never really got along; it was best if she stayed here.

**FFFFF**

"Hey you can't park that thing there!"

"Bite me!" Dante jumped off his bike at the emergency room entrance. "Where is he?" He asked one of the nurses. She knew whom he was talking about just by looking at him.

"Down the hall, take a left, then a right."

Dante ran down the hall to find his brother sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. He slid down next to him. "Verge, what happened? Is she gonna be ok?"

Vergil looked over at him. He looked so lost. Dante could tell he was trying to hold it together. Lady and Vergil had become really close over the years; guess he didn't realize how close they had become. Vergil opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He frowned deeply, his eyes beginning to tear up. "I just couldn't get to her fast enough."

This was déjà vu all over again. Dante put his arm around the elder and pulled him close. "Hey, you did what you could. You managed to get her here. Lady's tough, she'll pull through." He hugged Vergil tightly and felt him shudder a couple of times. "Let it out man, its ok." Dante let a tear roll down his cheek as his brother cried silently on his shoulder.

Vergil finally pulled away leaning his head back against the wall. He dug the heels of his hands in his eyes to stop the flow of emotion from falling freely. Sighing he lowered his arms. Dante looked him over. He was covered in Lady's blood. He looked to the floor and realized there was a small pool of crimson liquid by his brother's side. "Verge, your bleeding man." Now that he thought about it, his brother looked paler than usual.

"I'm fine Dante." Vergil drawled.

"Bullshit. Let me see it." Dante opened his vest. The gash across his abdomen was slowly trying to heal. Dante saw why it wasn't. He got up and found some towels and bandages. Then proceeded to tend to his twins wounds. Dante pulled out a six-inch claw that had been broken off in his side. "That ought to do it." He finished with the bandage. "Where did you hide your weapons?" Dante hated hospitals he had to get out.

"About two and a half miles outside of the city going north towards Riverdale." Vergil said robotically.

Dante clasped him on the shoulder. "I'll get them and take them to the shop. Be back in about an hour." Vergil nodded.

Four hours later Dr. Burnes came down the hall. Both men jumped to their feet. "She's going to be in the ICU for some time. I'm not going to lie to you boys, we lost her twice on the table. She's a tough cookie though. We'll have to monitor her condition carefully for the next couple of weeks. If you follow me, you can see her."

Lady lay peacefully in her bed. She had tubes and wires connected everywhere. She was wrapped in bandages from her collar bone down to her torso. The twins came to stand at the side of her bed. They stood there silently until Dante couldn't take anymore. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To kill something." And with that, he left.

Vergil sat in the chair next to her bed. For the first time since he had met her, Lady looked fragile. She was always so strong, he often forgot she was human. He was almost afraid to touch her hand. Looking at it in his own, he realized how small it was compared to his. So delicate, so strong. He couldn't hold it in any longer and sobbed uncontrollably. He hated himself for not being stronger, for not being there when she needed him.

There was so much he wanted to say to her. So much he needed her to hear. They had become so close since Trish rolled back into Dante's life. Dante seemed to be oblivious to everything but her. Following her around like a love sick puppy, until she left, yet again. Leaving Vergil and Lady to pick up the pieces once more.

This time they decided they weren't going to sit around waiting for Trish to ruin him again. He'd learn eventually, they hoped. Vergil would come up with activities that didn't require them being at the shop. He would tell Lady "Get dressed, we're going out." Which she loved because they always did something different. He would tell her the attire the event called for, but nothing more. It didn't seem to matter what they did, she always had a good time.

One time Vergil woke her up early. She thought he was insane. It took a couple of tries to get her up at six in the morning, but it was so worth it. They had drove to the nearest beach, which was five hours away, and spent the entire day there.

He had taken her to see a couple of plays, a concert in the park, trips to different museums, movies, dinner, anything of interest to either of them. He even taught her to play chess and on occasion she would actually win. Lady had convinced him to go club hopping one night, which he seemed to tolerate just because it was her. She even got him to dance and he was pretty good at it. In essences he didn't mind much at all because it made her happy.

He even shared one of his closely guarded secrets with her.

"You have an apartment?" she said in awe as she walked around his place. It wasn't quite as big as a penthouse, but it was close. It had a beautiful view of the city, but most important was that it was quiet. "So why do you sleep at the shop if you have this here?" She questioned.

"Convenience I suppose." He walked to the sliding glass door looking out over the twinkling likes of the city. "All those times I disappear for weeks on end isn't because I'm out doing something maniacal. I just need some peace and quiet. Neither of which you can get when Dante's around."

She laughed. "Well thanks for leaving me to baby sit."

Vergil took his keys out of his pocket and removed one. He placed it in her hand. "There, now you can get away as well."

She didn't know what to say.

"There is a spare bedroom down the hall. All the amenities you need should be there." Vergil handed her a glass of wine. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" They had gone out to dinner earlier and were dressed to the nines.

Lady took the glass. "I would love to, but I don't have anything to change into." She looked in the far corner by the window and turned to him. "Vergil, you have a piano?" She smiled.

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm sure I have something you can sleep in." He took a sip from his glass. "Yes, I do."

"Do you play?" Lady's eyes lit up.

"I do. Is there something you would like to hear?" He placed the glass on top of the piano and sat at the bench before it.

"Moonlight Sonata." She settled into an oversized chair to watch him play. This was her favorite piece. The melody was so haunting. And it fit him perfectly.

She had changed into a pair of his silk pajamas, sans the bottoms. They were way to big. They stayed up late talking and drinking. Around two in the morning they decided to turn in. His room was across the hall from hers. Lady turned to Vergil and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for giving me a key. I promise I won't tell Dante." Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise, his cheeks colored with a faint blush. He definitely didn't expect her to do it a second time. This time she pressed her lips to his a little longer. She pulled back realizing what she had done. Lady looked down, she blushed furiously. "I just ruined everything, didn't I?"

Vergil cupped her cheek in his hand, tilting her face up to look at him. "No, its alright." He said softly. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Lady's lips parted as they met with his again. He kissed her gently at first, exploring her mouth with his tongue; tasting her. It became heated when her fingers tangled in his hair to draw him in deeper. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. Lady moaned into his mouth as his hand slid lower. _'I just ruined everything, didn't I?' _Her words played in his mind. _No, but I'm about to if I don't get control of myself._

He pulled away from her slowly and kissed her forehead. Lady brought her hands down to rest on his chest. She knew they had come very close to changing their relationship forever. "I think we should say good-night." Vergil whispered. She nodded her head, still too breathless to speak.

And they left it at that. Neither of them mentioned the kiss again and their relationship stayed as it was. How he wished he could have changed that now. Vergil wanted to tell her that everyday he thought about that moment in the hall. That he wanted to hold her in his arms and profess his undying love to her. And now he may never get the chance. He promised himself if she woke up it would be the first thing he said to her.

He sat there for hours, holding her hand. Willing her to get better. He didn't even notice Dr. Burnes come in. "She's a strong one, your Lady. Reminds me a lot of another beauty I use to know." He put his hand on Vergil's shoulder. "Your brother brought these." He set some clothes on the table next to the bed. "Said something about killing more demons. Dante never was one for this place."

"It reminds him of her." Vergil said hoarsely.

"I know. She would be proud of you boys. And she would have loved Lady. She's got a lot of spunk." He said with a small grin.

"That she does." Vergil agreed. Lady never took any shit from anyone. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him or Dante. Well, Dante she just shot in the head. If she thought you were wrong she told you. But she was also quick to admit when she had messed up, even thought it wounded her pride greatly.

"Vergil, go clean yourself up son. She's not going anywhere. I'll stay until you get back." Dr. Burnes said dutifully.

Vergil nodded and went to wash her blood from his person.

AN: ok, I know this is an odd place to end a chapter, but this story grew out of control on me, so I had to break it up. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. More to follow. Please R & R, yada, yada, yada..


	2. Chapter 2

Lady stayed in the ICU for three weeks. The first couple were touch and go. Finally they got her stabilized. Vergil never left her side for more than ten minutes. He didn't want her to be alone. In all that time, she stayed in a comatose state. When she was able to breath on her own they transferred her to another unit in the hospital. Vergil would make sure she was comfortable. He would read to her, tell her the latest in the Dante/Trish saga, play music for her.

Dante would come by at least twice a week, but never stayed long. He just couldn't take it. Today he came by with some food, certain that Vergil hadn't eaten in the last couple of days. He found it kinda odd how attacked his brother had gotten to Lady. The only thing Vergil had ever been fond of was Yamato.

"So when did you and Lady become joined at the hip?" Dante asked as he handed Vergil a bag of food.

"When did you start dating Trish, the second time?" Vergil said taking a sandwich out of the bag.

"Umm, a couple of years ago. That long? Really? Hmm, where was I when this happened?" Dante said surprised.

Vergil gave him a sideways glance. "You are oblivious to everything when that woman is around. And we are not joined at the hip. We just share similar interests." The elder said, taking a bit of his meal.

"I am not oblivious." Dante snorted.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Dude, I'm not going to bring you food anymore if your gonna be an asshole."

Vergil snickered a little. He missed his brother, to some extent. So had Lady.

Dante shoved a couple of French fries in his mouth. "So, are you two dating or what?"

Vergil gazed at her for a moment, then back to the sandwich in his hands. "No we are not." A tinge of regret played across his features.

"But you want to." Dante said as he licked his fingers.

Vergil didn't answer right away. "Yes." He finally admitted in a hushed tone. He sighed deeply. "But it would have changed our relationship and neither of us wanted that."

"Well no shit it would have changed your relationship, but sometimes you just gotta chance it. You know what I mean?"

"But what if it didn't work out? You can never go back to the way things were before." Vergil was actually surprised he was having this conversation with his little brother, but he was curious as to what insight Dante had to offer.

"So what? That's life, bro. It's a risk you take putting yourself out there, but sometimes the good out weighs the bad and its worth it. If it doesn't work out, who cares. At least you tried." Dante shrugged. "Hey, you gonna eat that?"

Vergil handed over his food. "This is coming from the man who has let the same woman come in and out of his life four times and is a complete disaster each time she leaves ."

"Like I said, the good out weighs the bad. Its better than being alone Verge." The younger said as he shoved the last bite into his mouth.

"I like to be alone."

"Yes, but trust me, you would like this even more." He smiled widely. "I hope she wakes up soon. I don't know if I can handle anymore heart-to-hearts with you." Dante stood and patted Vergil on the shoulder as he walked by. "I'm outta here. Let me know if anything changes."

Vergil nodded. "Thanks, Dante."

"Hey what are bro's for?" And he was gone.

**FFFFFF**

Months had passed and Lady's wounds had healed, but she still showed no signs of waking up. Vergil had the patience of a saint for most things, this was not one of them. He wanted, no, needed her to wake up. He wanted so desperately to look into her eyes, to hear her laughter again, to hold her, love her, just simply be with her.

"Vergil, how long are you going to stay here waiting for her to wake up?" Dante asked with concern.

"As long as it takes." Came the tired reply.

Dante was hesitant to ask the next question, but he knew he had to. "What if she never does?"

Vergil turned on him. "DON'T say that. You think I haven't thought about it? That I'm just hanging onto some vain hope that she may open her eyes." He turned his icy glare away from his twin and back to her, where it softened immediately. "I can't leave her here alone, I wont. Even if she doesn't want to be with me, I will not leave her."

Vergil may not have come out and said it, but he felt extremely guilty for what had happened to Lady. Dante could hear it when he spoke. He still hadn't said what had happened that night, but he knew it would do no good to ask. Vergil would have told him if he wanted him to know. "Look, I'm sorry Verge. I was just trying to look out for you. I'm just worried, ya know? I've never seen you like this, it's kinda freaking me out."

Vergil knew Dante had a valid point. Lady may never wake up and him being here for months on end could not be healthy for him, mentally or emotionally. He just couldn't bring himself to leave.

She had become his best friend. Lord only knew, he didn't let many people get close enough to him to even be called an acquaintance, let alone a friend.

It was his fault she was here. He shouldn't have left her by herself. It wont happen again.

He was so tired. Insomnia had gotten the best of him the last couple of nights. He didn't even realize Dante had left. He sat next to Lady's bed running his thumb over the back of her hand as he held it. The repetitive movement caused his eyelids to become heavy. Propping his arm up on her bed, he rested his head in his hand and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear voices but couldn't distinguish where they were coming from. They sounded so far away. One sounded angry and hurt. The other mumbled with concern. There was beeping in the background. Why couldn't she open her eyes? Something was slowly rubbing her hand. It was soothing and she felt happiness. Then there was a soft thump.

Lady cracked open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times trying to make them focus. From what she could see, she was in a hospital, but couldn't remember how she got there. Looking down she saw a mass of snow white hair laying on the edge of her bed. She lifted her hand slowly and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He slowly came into view._ Vergil. _She pet his hair until her hand became too heavy to hold up anymore.

_How long have I been out of it? _She looked to the table beside her bed and noted the date on a newspaper. _Five months! What the hell happened?_

Dr. Burnes walked in and smiled. Coming to the other side of her bed, he asked "How do you feel?"

"Confused. What happened?" Lady said quietly so she didn't wake the sleeping devil.

"I don't know the details. Vergil said the two of you were attacked." He noticed she had rested her hand on his head. "He's been here the entire time you've been out. He refused to leave." The doctor looked back up at her to see her blush. Checking her vitals, he smiled. "I'll be back in one hour to check you further. Just push the call button if you need anything. Welcome back Lady."

_He never left… _Lady looked down at his angelic face as he slept. Vergil had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, but he was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. _I can't believe he stayed here for five straight months. _She smiled to herself and began to caress his hair again.

Lady had developed a crush on Vergil about a year ago. As they started spending more time together, she grew fonder of him. She realized she liked him the day he woke her up at 6am to drive to a beach that was five hours away. Lady thought he was crazy, but she had the most amazing time. Everything about that day was perfect.

They spread out a huge blanket on the beach, enjoying the lunch they packed and each others company. They sunned themselves, which in Lady's opinion, Vergil was in desperate need of. He sat on the beach reading most of the day. And didn't get in the water until Lady borrowed a little kids bucket to dump water on him. Then he chased her back into the ocean.

They had dinner at a quaint little restaurant on the boardwalk. Later, returning to their blanket and watched the sun go down. It was so beautiful. She remembered glancing at him as the setting sun played across his features. He looked so peaceful and absolutely gorgeous. They smiled at each other and Vergil put his arm around her. Lady leaned into him as they watched the sun disappear beyond the horizon.

Lady didn't want this day to end and decided they should go for a long walk on the beach before they left. She made a failed attempt to push him in the water, which backfired on them both. Vergil tried to throw her in and she latched on to him at the last second, causing them both to topple over into the water. Lady laughed hysterically. As she tried to get out he pulled her back in. She pushed him down under a wave. He looked like a super model as he flipped his hair back coming out of the water. The way the moonlight shown on his skin, the water caressing his muscles as it ran down his body. She was left dumbstruck at his beauty.

Vergil walked over to her as she stood on the shore. "Let's dry you off." Lady didn't realize she was shivering, she felt warm all over. She turned to watch the waves crashing against the shore. She was so relaxed, so happy. Happy to be here with Vergil. Never in a million years would she have thought she would be spending so much time just enjoying life with Vergil. Lady felt him wrap his arms around her enfolding her in a dry towel. She leaned back onto his chest. Being this way with him seemed so natural. Lady looked up into his crystalline blue eyes. "I've had such a wonderful time today. Thank you."

He gazed back down at her and smiled. "So have I. We should do this again sometime."

One of the things she liked about Vergil, was even though he held her in his arms, he still respected her boundaries. He never pushed anything, never made a move on her. He was always the perfect gentleman. Which was why she kept her crush to herself. She didn't want to mess with their friendship.

She almost kicked herself that night she kissed him.

It had seared his touch, his smell, his taste into her memory. She wanted more, but knew that wasn't possible. Vergil never brought up the kiss and she was relieved. Although, a little disappointed, but relieved none-the-less.

And now here he was passed out on the side of her bed. And he had been here the whole time. _I should have said something to him that night. What would have happened if I never got the chance to tell him how I feel? What a waste. _She stroked his cheek lightly. _I should let him sleep. it's waited this long, it can wait a little longer._

True to his word, Dr. Burnes was back in an hour. He ran some minor tests, disconnected Lady from all her tubes and ordered her first meal in five months. Through all this, Vergil never moved one muscle. It wasn't until everything had gotten still and quiet did he jolt up right. He had grown accustomed to the sounds of the monitors and now that they were gone, it was too quiet.

He looked on in disbelieve as the woman he'd been watching over smiled at him. "Hi." Lady said meekly.

"Hi." He said quietly, still looking at her like he was dreaming. She squeezed his hand lightly to prove that he wasn't.

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Vergil sat on the side of her bed. He gently pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you, so very much."

Lady hugged him back as best she could. "Why did you stay here of so long crazy? I wasn't going anywhere." She tried to make light of the situation.

Vergil pulled back slightly so he could look into her beautiful eyes. "I was afraid that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how much I love you. I promised myself it would be the first think I said to you when you woke up. And that I was sorry I hadn't told you sooner." A tear left her eye and rolled down her cheek, he caught it and wiped it away. "You are my everything Lady. I wish hasn't taken so long and this circumstance for me to realize it. I don't ever want to be without you." He kissed her lips tenderly.

When they broke the kiss, she buried her head in the side of his neck and began to cry. "I'm sorry, was that too much." He felt crest fallen. "I understand if you do not feel the same."

"No, no it wasn't too much. It was perfect. I had wished for this moment for so long." she cried into his neck.

"I do not understand. If this is what you wanted, then why are you crying so?"

"Because she's happy, you idiot." Dante chimed in. "Dude, what the hell? Why didn't you call me." Lady wiped her eyes and gave Dante a hug. "Hey sweetie, good to see those pretty eyes again."

"She hasn't been awake that long. Your timing is as impeccable as always." Vergil drawled.

Dante ignored Vergil's comment. "So when do we get you outta here?"

"Whenever the good doctor gives the go ahead. Hopefully that will be soon. I hate hospitals." Lady shivered.

"Yeah me too. Ok, I gotta go. Glad you're awake kiddo. I'll leave you and Romeo to it." Dante gave a two fingered salute. Vergil wanted to give him a one fingered salute for that last comment, but restrained himself.

Lady chuckled. "He really doesn't like it here."

Vergil snorted "No, he doesn't. I'm sure it has something to do with Trish still being around as well."

Lady groaned. "Still? She should be getting ready to bolt here soon, shouldn't she?"

"Mmm, she has stayed longer this time. Maybe she'll stay. Who knows." He scowled thinking about the impending train wreck that was approaching. Damn that woman.

Lady put her finger between his brows and pushed up. It was something she always did when he scowled. "You're going to get wrinkles." He smiled at her and kissed the palm of her hand as he brought it down to hold. "I love you Vergil. And I would love you even more if you could get me the hell out of here." She smiled back.

They were on their way to Vergil's apartment an hour later.


	4. Chapter 4

Vergil doted on Lady until she was strong enough to start training. She knew he would not take it easy on her and she didn't want him too either. The weight training was excruciating since she had been bed ridden for five months. She cursed his name repeatedly. Some nights she felt like her body would just explode. Vergil always took care of that. Massaging the tension out of her aching muscles. By the time he was done she decided she liked him again. Until the following day when they did their routine all over again.

Today was going to be different. Today they were going to the country to train. "My love, wake up." Vergil cooed as he nuzzled her neck. Lady whined at him to go away. "But I have a surprise for you." he said as he kissed her collar bone.

"Mmm, can it wait a couple more hours?" She breathed.

Vergil hovered over her. "Lady. Get up." He said sternly. "We are going out." And he left the bed.

Lady groaned. _God, why does he have to get up at the ass crack of dawn? _She could hear the water running in the shower. Lady opened the bathroom door and peeked in. She could see his form through the foggy shower glass. He was washing his hair with his eyes closed. His body made it hard for her not to want to molest every inch of him.

"I know you're there. You might as well come in."

_Damn it. _"I just wanted to brush my teeth." Lady continued to watch him in the mirror. He was spreading soap all over his chest and abs. She growled in frustration. She needed to hurry up and get back up to par. They had wanted each other so badly but had not consummated their relationship. Vergil said she needed to focus on getting stronger first. He did not want to injure her during the act, so he insisted she get better. Just the thought that he was afraid he would hurt her during sex was motivation enough to push herself harder. She wanted him, all of him and she didn't want him holding back.

"Will you hurry up in there. You're using all the hot water." Lady groused as she walked by the shower. Suddenly the door opened and he pulled her in. the soaking wet devil brought her into a very passionate, sultry kiss. Trapping her between his body and the tile, he brought her arms up over her head pinning them there with one hand while massaging her breast with the other. Lady moaned into his mouth as she felt his full length pressed in between them.

Vergil broke the kiss and leaned in close, grazing her ear with his lips as he spoke. "You have one week." He said seductively before running his tongue along the outer shell of her ear. "Before I make you a very happy and very sore woman." He brought her hand down to stroke him a couple of times, slowly, to emphasis that he had a lot to give and she better be ready for it. "One week." He kissed her lips and walked out of the shower.

"Fuck!" He heard her yell as he closed the door. Vergil gave a wicked chuckle and proceeded to get dressed.

She met him in the kitchen eager to get the days training under way. He had made her breakfast exactly the way she liked it. Pulled a chair out and waited for her to be seated, before taking his own. Lady loved gentleman Vergil and she loved naughty Vergil. And it looked like they were both going to play today. Naughty Vergil was a new side of him she hadn't seen before and she doubted many had. He wasn't a giant perv like Dante. He was sensual and seductive, and very much the predator. The way he watched her as she moved about. How he brushed passed her, eyes never leaving her, like he was devouring her very essence. If there were ever a such thing as fuck me eyes, Vergil had them. He enjoyed invading her personal space, just enough to get her breathing hard and then walk away.

After breakfast they hopped in Vergil's car and drove until they were outside city limits. They had been driving for about three hours when Lady piped up. "Where are we going?"

"There." Vergil lifted a finger off the steering wheel and pointed off to her right.

"But there's nothing there." She looked over the vast countryside.

"Exactly. We need wide open spaces for our exercise today." He said as he slowed the car and pulled over to the side.

They got out and moved to the trunk. Vergil handed her a basket and a blanket while he removed a large duffle bag and Yamato from the trunk.

"Our exercise involves a picnic?" She smirked.

"No, our exercise consists of hand to hand combat. The food is in case you get hungry." He said as he lead the way. They came to a tree about a half a mile from the road. Vergil set down the duffle and propped his sword up against the tree.

"What's in the bag?" Lady asked poking at it.

"Patience. That will come later. Come, let us begin." That was one thing she admired about Vergil. His undoubting patience and his all business approach to training.

They fought until he was satisfied with her progress. She had even managed to knock him on his ass twice. He loved the fire in her eyes when he got he best of her. They decided to break for lunch and went over certain techniques she could improve upon and ones she excelled at. After lunch was settled, it was time for the second part of their training.

"Are you ready for what's in the bag?" The blue eyed devil smirked.

"I'm ready for whatever you got." She challenged.

"Go, open it." He nodded towards the bag.

Inside were all her weapons. She grinned widely. As much as he detested guns Vergil had taken the time to clean and oil them all. He watcher her pull them all out and inspect them gleefully. She was like a kid in a candy store.

"So what are we using for targets? There's nothing to shoot at here." She said inquisitively.

He stood up and walked to Yamato. "Me. Are you ready?"

"But I don't want to shoot at you."

"I'm not going to give you any choice." He unsheathed the blade and started for her. Lady rolled backwards getting to her feet. Back pedaling she fired at him. He blocked the shot easily. "You can do better Lady. Stop holding back." He came at her quickly. Lady fired back, turn an ran putting some distance between them. Blue swords appeared out of thin air and headed towards her. She shot each one down. Keeping one weapon trained on Vergil. He disappeared and reappeared behind her but she was ready. Lady crouched down and opened fire on him as he finished materializing, causing him to scramble. _Good._ He whipped Yamato in a blinding fast arch in front of him catching her rounds and lining them up one by one. With a flick of his wrist, he sent them flying back at her in quick recession. Lady maneuvered out of the way of the incoming rounds.

She did a summersault, guns pointed to where he was last standing. _Where did you go? _Vergil had triggered and took to the air while she was distracted. Finally looking up she fired volley after volley. She didn't realized it was him at first since he stayed directly in the sun. He landed with a loud thud down on one knee. Lady kept her sights trained on him. Still in his devil form he stood slowly. In her panic and onslaught, several of her shots had actually met their mark. He stretched his wings to their full span and gave a low growl. She could see four bullet holes that gradually began to heal. Lady looked him over, at least three more wounds decorated his torso. Vergil gripped Yamato and pulled it from the sheath in his armor. Flattening his winds against himself, he ran towards her, and she continued firing. He flipped over her and brought the tip of the sword to her neck. Hearing the click of an empty chamber, he reverted back to his human form. He smiled at her, I knew you were holding back." He looked at where her gun was pointing, right at his groin and raised an elegant brow. "Would you really have shot me there?"

Lady threw the guns down and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a desperate kiss. She could taste his blood on her tongue. In a panic she broke apart and unzipped his vest searching for his wounds. There were none. "Lady, I'm fine. Its ok." He stopped her hands from probing his skin.

"You are such an ass! I thought I hurt you!" Her eyes began to well up with tears.

"You did and that was the point. You were not giving it 100% because it was me. I needed to make sure you were ready to hunt again, and you are." He said calmly.

She smacked him in the face. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" As her tears fell freely.

Vergil pulled her to him. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. But do you understand why I did it?" He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yes, I'm sorry I hit you." She said quietly.

"It's alright, I think I deserved it."

The ride home was quiet. Lady stared out the window. Vergil looked over to her and ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "Are you still upset with me?"

"Yes. No. I just don't want to talk, ok?" She sighed.

He let it go for about five more minutes before pulling the car over. "Vergil, what are you doing?" Lady asked he got out of the car and walker around to her door. Opening it he took her hand and lead her to the back of the car. He picked her up and set her on the trunk. She looked at him bewildered.

Vergil stood between her legs and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed Lady tenderly. "What is bothering you my love?" He brought his hands to rest on her thighs.

"I don't want to lose you." She said solemnly.

"Lady your not going to lose me. You did not injure me that badly." He held her hands, taking a deep breathe, he spoke. "Do you know where we are?" They were approximately 2.5 miles outside the city. Lady looked around and shook her head. Vergil nodded his head towards the grove off to their left. "That is the place where I thought I lost the love of my life. I was almost certain you would die I my arms before I was able to get help. We were attacked and because I was distracted it almost cost you your life. I swore if you made it, that I would never leaver your side. So when I say that you will not lose me, you must believe me. I will never let anything harm you like that again. It will take more than a few bullets to get rid of me, for I assure you I have no intention of going anywhere without you." She was crying on his shoulder by the time he had finished.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"And I love you. Are you ready to go home?" Lady nodded. "Good. No more talk of you shooting me. It was an exercise. Nothing more." He put her down on the gravel and opened her door.

Lady wiped her eyes. "Wait, are you saying that you _let_ me hit you?" She looked like she was starting to get pissed.

He knew where she was going with this. "No, I did not let you hit me. Those bullets have a nasty bite. I would not stand still and allow you to riddle me with holes. You did so because you are that good." He made a sweeping motion with his hand at the open care door. Satisfied with his answer, she got in car and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived home Vergil decided to pamper Lady by running her a nice hot bubble bath. He lit some candles and brought her a glass of wine while she soaked her sore muscles. _A girl could get use to this. _Lady thought as she relaxed back into the tub. He was either spoiling her or kissing her ass for what happened earlier. Either way, it was fine with her.

Vergil came in and sat on the edge of the oversized tub. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt that he decided to leave open. He had the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked dipping his hand in the water and running it up her leg.

"Mmm-hmm. I would enjoy myself more if you were in here with me." She eyed him wickedly over her glass.

He braced himself on each side of the tub to lean over her. Licking at her lips to coax them open, he kissed her seductively. She ran one soapy hand down his chest. "Don't take too long. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." She pouted as he got up. "Then we can move on to desert." He said with a playful look in his eyes.

"What's for desert?"

"You."

Lady walked into the kitchen dressed in the blue bathrobe he had provided for her and hopped up on the counter opposite where Vergil was cooking. "So, what happened to one week?" She smirked.

He finished preparing their plates and set them on the table before returning to stand in front of her. Vergil ran one finger inside the front of her robe, brushing the side of her breast. "Do you want to wait another week?" His eyes danced with unspoken lust.

"No." She answered that a little too quickly and blushed furiously.

After their meal they settled down on the oversized black leather sofa in front of the fire place. Vergil sighed contently as Lady snuggled closer to him. He closed his eyes and felt Lady toying with his hair. "Aww, is someone too tired for desert?"

Vergil cracked his eyed open to see Lady's sparkling eyes looking expectantly back at him. "Never too tired for desert." He said and captured her lips. She straddled him as he unknotted her robe and pulled it open. He massaged her perfect breasts as she pulled his shirt off his shoulders. She moaned loudly as his mouth made its way to one of her erect nipples. Lady tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. His hands roamed over her naked skin as he lavished the other nipple with his tongue.

"Vergil, this isn't fair." She panted.

He nibbled at her neck. "What isn't fair?"

"You're still dressed." She tugged at his jeans. "Take them off."

"Stand up." He said in a low tone.

As she stood her robe fell to the ground. Vergil stood before her taking in all of her beauty. She suddenly felt very self conscious and very exposed. He slid his pants off and stepped closer. They stood a hairs breath away from each other. So close they could feel the heat rolling off the others skin. The white haired devil brought his mouth down to hers. She could feel his breath mingle with her own. Lady wanted to feel his mouth on hers. The way he kissed her drover her insane and wanting more. She leaned in trying to connect their lips together. He pulled back slightly. Turning his head he brought his mouth closer, but pulled away when she moved forward again. Lady looked up into his eyes. They were filled with lustful-mischief. She felt herself become moist and a knot began to form in her stomach. She wanted him buried deep inside her. Pounding her into orgasm after blissful orgasm. She knew that it was not going to play out that way, at least, not yet. He had that predatory look again. He was going to play with her before he gave her what she wanted.

Vergil brought his hand up to her face and made a sweeping motion over her eyes. "Close your eyes." He whispered. He let his hand travel slowly down her body, hovering over her skin. Taunting her. Making her body hum with the need for his touch. He grazed the curve of her breast, the side of her hip, the flat of her stomach with his fingertips.

"Spread your legs." he said softly. She could feel the heat from his mouth on her inner thigh. "Ah-ah, no peaking." Lady closed her eyes tight, he was on his knees with those devilish blue eyes staring hungrily back up at her. He ran his hand up both legs sending a shiver throughout her body. Grasping her hips, he parted her swollen folds with his tongue. Lady cried out as he lapped at her. Holding his head to her, encouraging him not to stop. She whimpered as he sucked at the tender bug, then flicked his wicked tongue across it. Her legs gave out as she came. He held her upright until she was finished.

Vergil pulled the blanket from the couch and spread it on the floor. He laid her down gently, coming up over top of her. Kissing her passionately, he parted her legs and slowly entered her wet heat. She gasped as she took all of him in. She felt so good wrapped around him. He moved slowly until he felt her roll her hips, then picked up the pace with long even strokes.

Lady looked down between them watching him move in and out of her. "Faster," She panted. She met his gaze and pulled him into a fierce lip lock as he fucked her faster and harder. She screamed his name as she came for a second time.

Their bodies both slick from the heat of their coupling, glistened in the fire light. Vergil held himself over her, continuing to slowly thrust deep within her. Making love suited Lady. The way she threw her head back, and arched into his touch. The faint flush of her skin. How her parted lips would pant for more, calling his name. She looked like a goddess laid out under him. He ran his fingers over her shimmering skin. "So beautiful." He leaned down and planted delicate kisses along the side of her neck and along her jaw.

Lady wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. She wanted more, she wanted every thing he had to offer. She brushed her lips against the side of his neck. "Vergil, let me taste you." She whispered. It caught him off guard and he faltered. God, he didn't think he could get much harder, she had just proved him wrong. Lady rolled them over and slid down his body. Taking him in her hand, she pumped his hard length a couple of times before running her tongue up his shaft, then swirling it around the head. He hissed and propped himself up so he could see her. Slowly she took him into her mouth. Vergil tried his best not to buck up in to her hot mouth. He moaned softly. She loved the way she tasted on him. She sucked lightly at the tip before going back down. Lady bobbed her head up and down taking in as much of him as she could. She looked up at him. He was so damn gorgeous with his eyes half hooded, lips slightly parted and half of his hair hanging down.

Vergil reached down and caressed her hair. He couldn't take much more of this. "L-lady, you have to stop." His voice strained. He tried to sit up, she pushed him back down. "Mmm-mm." He moaned loudly as she hummed around him. "Oh, God." He panted and released into her mouth. She swallowed it all. Licking her lips as she crawled back over him. "Mmm, tasty." She purred. He pulled her down to him and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you." It was said simultaneously. He smiled and she snuggled into his chest.

"Are you ready to pass out on me? You did promise me I would be sore." Lady said as she ran her hand over his chest.

He chuckled. "I'm just giving you time to rest. We are no where near finished."

She glanced up at him to see a wicked grin grace his lips.

As promised, she was sore well into the next day. And it only made her want him more. They sat cuddled up on the couch when Vergil's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Mike…how long?...I'll be there soon. Don't let him leave." Vergil hung up the phone and sighed. "It's happened. She's gone."

Lady groaned. "Who's Mike?"

"The bartender at Oasis. Dante's already drunken himself into a stupor."

"Good grief. Its not even 6:30. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. Against my better judgment, I'll probably bring him back here. He doesn't need to be alone at the shop right now." He kissed her lips, finding it very hard to tear himself away. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Train wreck in tow."

"K, I'll be here." She smiled at him. God, how he loved that woman.

Vergil arrived at the seedy bar fifteen minutes later. Mike pointed to the far end of the bar. Dante's head laid on the table, drink still in hand. Vergil slid onto the stool next to his inebriated twin and put his hand on his shoulder. Dante's head shot up so fast he almost fell off his seat. "Hey, take it easy." The elder said.

Dante focused as best he could on his brother. "She left me Verge."

"I know Te. Why don't you come home with me tonight." Vergil said as he tried to steady his drunken twin.

"You-you left me too. Why does everyone leave me?" Dante started to blubber.

The elder felt a pang in his chest. "I was just taking care of Lady. Come on. Lets get out of here." He helped Dante to his feet, paid his tab and together they stumbled to the door.

By the time they walked through Vergil's door, both were a bloody mess. Lady gawked at them as Vergil took Dante to the spare bedroom and set him up for the night.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Lady asked as Vergil washed his hands in the kitchen sink. She grabbed a wet paper towel and dabbed it at the blood under his eye as he dried his hands.

"Seems Dante was more than a little upset that we took up residents somewhere else and decided to start a fight while I was driving." She worked her way to the corner of his mouth to wipe off the dried blood. "So I pulled over and we had a little chat. He's much calmer now."

She shook her head. "I am so glad I was an only child."

He sighed. "Tomorrow I am bringing he belonging here. He is having abandonment issues." Lady pressed the rag to his temple. He drew his brows together. She pushed her finger in the middle of them as she always did to get him to relax. "This whole letting him handle it on his own is not turning out the way I intended."

"He'll be fine Vergil. Maybe this time he will actually wake up and see how bad she has been treating him." She said as she checked him over.

"One would hope. But I highly doubt it." Vergil sighed as he pulled her to him. "Are you ready for bed?"

"In a little bit." She shrugged.

"I'm going to go check on him." He gathered a bowl of warm water, a rag and a bottle of Gatorade.

"He lucky to have you." Lady leaned on the counter smiling at him.

Vergil smiled back at her. "No, I believe I am the lucky one. Had he not encouraged me to take a chance and tell you how I feel, I would not have you now."


End file.
